PC:Artemis(Avalon Fates)
|Power01= |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= }} Math Astral Majesty'' - I get +1 to defences against Bloodied Creatures''' Healing Surges per Day - 7+Con = 7 ' Powers =Level 1= '''Lance of Faith Astral Seal Bane Healer's Mercy {Channel Divinity] Moment of Glory '' Class Features '' Channel Divinity Healer's Lore Healing Word Ritual Casting '' Racial Features '' Astral Majesty Astral Resistance Immortal Origin '' Feats ''Ancient Lore of the Dawn war '' Regional Benefits ''Valhyr: Regional Benefit +1 to Endurance: Valhyr's harsh climate breeds hardy folk. The skalds of the Frozen Continent bring brave deeds to life through song and story; Valhyri also receive a +1 bonus to saving throws against fear effects. '' '' 'Appearance ' Artemis as a member of the angelic race has all the features you would expect of an angel, When in combat she moves gracefully almost as if in a dance. In her normal state of mind however she has a lot of clumsy habits and tends to get distracted easily. She is rather tall at around 6'0". Sapphire blue eyes shine underneath a pair of thick glasses, that hides most of her beauty. Her straight raven black hair is messy and unkempt as if styled by nothing but the wind. Her skin is white, smooth and unblemished other then the two large scars on her back. The way she dresses leaves much to be desired, she appears more like a scholar then a adventurer. She wears a modest simple white blouse with a brown vest and a tie. A long black skirt, as well as a trenchcoat. This trenchcoat is deceptive as it hides a chainmail underlay sewn into the coat made for her protection. Inside are also many pockets from which she hides many books for notes, research and reading. Around her neck is a silver holy symbol shaped like a book. Her link to Mireva, it is her most precious possession. '''Background When the angels descended on Valhyr not all were there for the destruction that was to come, one lesser angel desperately begged her brethren not to enact there plan, this however was a futile gesture. Knowing she was a liability they surrounded her like wolves, tearing off her wings and leaving her in the middle of Valhir's harsh climate to die. However this was not the case, she awoke covered in her own blood and surrounded by snow and ice as a storm crashed into the area. Hating her people for what they were about do to and hating herself for being a part of their kind, she decided to atone for what she was by lying down in the snow and waiting for the storm to erase her forever. Day after day the snow stormed around her, winds cold enough to freeze a man to his bones howling constantly. However for whatever reason she clung to life, covered in ice and snow, her heart slowing with every beat. She looked up to see a single silver owl sitting in front of her. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. As she gazed into its eyes it gazed into her soul. Every second of this contact she felt stronger, the snow around her slowly coating her skin slowly melting, The two massive tears in her back healing into two neat scars. When she was strong enough to stand she did, watching as the owl opened its wings and took the sky. Slowly circling the owl signalled to her to follow and that is what she did. Every day she continued her walk across that blasted wasteland, growing stronger with every step, when she needed food the owl would lead her to trees with fruit or berries, when in need of water she would slowly melt the ice around her using the light slowly growing inside her. She moved onwards always with her eyes staring into the horizon until eventually after many months of travel she arrived bruised and battered but in good spirits at a small temple. This was a temple to Mireva goddess of knowledge, her journey complete the strength that had sustained her all these months vanished, leaving her asleep at the entry way. When next she awoke she found herself inside the temple wrapped in warm hides and with her clothes and bow placed neatly beside the bed. Dressing quickly she started to make towards the door. However it is at this moment that it opened and in the door frame stood a elderly but obviously healthy old man with a hold symbol shaped like a book dangling from his neck. Introducing himself a priest of Mireva and that she was welcome to stay and learn at his temple for as long as she pleased. Years passed as she learned the divine art of a cleric, spending all her free time reading. Studying languages and lore, Myths and Legends any book she could get her hands on she read. These were the happiest times of her life, however eventually her teacher became sick and bedridden. The cause being old age the only thing her new found magic could not cure. His final words to her was that she had to leave this small temple and travel the world herself. That she couldn't just bury herself in her books. To really live the life Mireva had rescued she would have to travel the world and live the experiences she had read about. Placing his holy symbol around her neck he then passed away. Resolved to follow her teachers final wish she dressed in her adventuring gear, a set bought for her by her teacher but very rarely put into use. Also grabbing a few coins for her travels she headed out into the world seeking adventure, knowledge and experience. A single angel, seeing the mortal world for the first time through her own eyes. Hooks: Hook 1: She hates other angels for the sins they have committed.. Hook 2: She has problems with understanding social etiquette and often seems strange to others. Hook 3: She refuses to ever take a mortal life, but would make an exception towards other angels. Hook 4: She is just slightly obsessed with books, sometimes making impracticable or unintelligent decisions when dealing with finding them. Hook 5: She has an Eidetic memory. Kicker: Kicker 1: If the refugee's of Valhir ever discovered what she was they may want revenge. Kicker 2: If a book is rare or previously unheard of...she may act slightly idiotic by trying to get a peak at its pages. Regardless of the dangers doing so might cause. Category:L4W:Requesting Approval